Operation: Revival - Book 1: Lost History
by Jimmy the Tulip
Summary: The Inner Sphere - thousands of star systems comprising vast interstellar Empires - is at the mercy of the invading Clans. On New Avalon, Hanse Davion and Justin Allard try to formulate a plan to defeat the Clans, but the arrival of a strange blue box interrupts them. On Terra, the Clans, under ilKhan Leo Showers, eagerly awaits the arrival of the Guardian of Legacies...


_**Hilton Head Island  
North America  
Terra  
17th December, 3051**_

Smoke drifted lazily across the battlefield, shrouding the carcasses of savaged Mechs that lay on the churned ground. Within the smoke dark shapes moved. They were smaller than a Mech but larger than the new battle armour that was becoming more common in the armies of the Inner Sphere.

The metal creature emerged from the smoke and revealed its feral visage to any survivors that might have been paying attention. The machine was bipedal with arms and closely resembled a Mech but for its size. A thick, metal hide protected the machine and the barrel of a single energy weapon rested snugly against its right arm.

Inside the cockpit of the ProtoMech Star Captain Vlad Ward of Clan Wolf surveyed the war torn field around him. His _Red Wolf_ ProtoMech had acquitted itself extremely well against the war machines of the ComGuard, Vlad had, at first, been dismissive of the small machine but upon seeing it in action during the Trials for Operation Revival he had agreed that its efficiency at dispatching the enemy could not be undervalued.

He was still amazed at how easily the single weapon of his _Red Wolf_ tore through the armour of enemy machines, disrupting and destroying internal components with but a few bursts. IlKhan Leo Showers had certainly spoken the truth when he announced to the Clans that the time of their return was at hand. The Inner Sphere armies had been swept aside in the Clans advance.

Vlad strode his _Red Wolf_ around a rock outcropping and saw the imposing form of Khan Ulric Kerensky's _Gargoyle_ OmniMech five hundred meters distant. He set his machine into a brisk trot that quickly ate up the ground between them. He took up a position behind and to the left of his Khans machine.

"Star Captain Ward, congratulations on your victory. The single handed defeat of an assault lance has earned you much honour."

"Thank you, my Khan." Vlad replied. "My honour is in aiding Clan Wolf to be the first to claim our objectives on Terra. We shall be hailed as the ilClan."  
Ulric smiled within the cockpit of his Gargoyle. "Indeed we shall and you shall earn your place in the Remembrance, Star _Colonel_ Ward."

Vlad's expression turned to one of confusion. "My Khan, I have not yet competed in a Trial of Position to replace Star Colonel Hall."

Ulric's reply came back with a certainty that Vlad could not ignore. "You have proven your ability on the field of battle today, Vlad Ward. You have faced your Trial and emerged victorious."

"Thank you, Khan Kerensky. I will serve you to the death."

Unseen by Vlad, Ulric's smile turned to a grin of pure malice. "No, Star Colonel Ward. Your service will be to Clan Wolf. A newer, more powerful Clan Wolf, one that will surpass even the Founder's great vision."

 _ **Palace of the First Prince  
Mount Davion  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
22nd December, 3051**_

Hanse Davion sat in his office with two other men watching the holo-vid broadcast. On the viewer the face of ilKhan Leo Showers addressed the leaders of the Inner Sphere.

"The Clans now control Terra and hold a swath of worlds in the Draconis Combine and Lyran Commonwealth. We have swept aside all resistance and now, as is our right, reclaim the title of the Star League. I, First Lord Leo Showers, have no wish to enact further destruction upon the Houses of the Inner Sphere but if we do not receive full and total capitulation from all States, Inner and Periphery, then we shall have no choice but to force you into obedience. The Coordinator of the Draconis Combine is dead and Clan Smoke Jaguar controls Luthien. Do not let the same fate befall your own worlds. You have twenty four hours to transmit your oaths of fealty to the Star League reborn."

Arden Sortek rubbed his chin as the image on the screen dissolved into the Cameron Star emblem of the Star League.

Hanse looked to the other occupant in the room. "Justin, do we have any other options?"

Justin Allard's expression looked grim. "After seeing what happened on Luthien I'm forced to say no your Highness. The Battle of Luthien, the whole damn invasion, was a bloodbath. Whatever technology the Clans have it makes our Mechs look like they're made of papier-mâché. We lost seven regiments in the Lyran Commonwealth and barely put a chink in their armour."

Hanse turned to Arden, the same question written in his expression.

"Highness, House Kurita fielded some of the most advanced Mechs to grace an Inner Sphere battlefield and still Luthien fell in just three days. After everything we've seen our best hope for survival is to acknowledge these Clans as the new Star League."

"So we are in agreement then. As much as I hate to say it we are in an impossible situation to win." Hanse sighed with resignation. "I will begin drafting my response."

In a room on the ground floor of the palace the air began to shimmer slightly. A distortion, almost like a ripple, appeared in the centre of the room and slowly began to spread outwards until the room was filled with waves of energy. Furniture was splintered by the increasing intensity of the disturbance and a grinding, crashing noise rose swiftly to a crescendo as the air itself was virtually torn asunder.

Within the chaos a white flashing light appeared and, under it, a blue rectangular box began to materialize. Reality strained against the impossible object, threatening to rip the entire room open, when as suddenly as it began the violence ended and the large box solidified with a wheezing, groaning thump.

Smoke wafted off the blue cracking paint of the object which bore the words "Police Public Call Box" along its top. The light atop its roof fell still and dull.  
One side of the box creaked as the door was opened and more smoke billowed out of the interior of the box, setting off the sprinklers in the ceiling of the room. An alarm began to blare and, outside, running footsteps could be heard pounding towards the room.

As the door to the room was flown open armed men in military garb burst into the room, firearms and extinguishers ready. They stopped and stared at the blue box, incomprehension written plainly on their faces.

An arm appeared from the dark interior of the box and the soldiers, impeccably trained, focused their attention on the intruder. The arm grabbed at the corner of the box and dragged a man half way out into the room. At a command from the soldier in charge of the detachment one of the guards shouldered his weapon and assisted the man fully into the room.

"No apparent injuries, sir." The soldier commented after a cursory inspection of the intruder.

The commander stepped forward. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The stranger, dressed in a brown tweed coat, checkered shirt and bow tie seemed to be recovering slightly.

"How did I get here? I'm not really sure of that myself. As to who I am," He looked up at the assembled soldiers. "I'm the Doctor."

Captain James Benton stood on one side of the plain metal table, staring at the strangely dressed man who sat opposite him.

"Now, tell me your name." Benton commanded.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor, and you are…?" the man replied.

I am Captain Benton of the Davion Palace Guard."

"Oh," the man interjected. "Any relation to Sergeant Ben…ah, nevermind. What year is it?"

Benton looked puzzled. "You don't know what year it is?"

"Well, I would hardly ask if I knew would I? That would make me look crazy."

Benton stood straight. "You haven't been watching the holo-vids? The Clan invasion?"

The Doctor sat straighter at that. "Invasion? What Clan? The Androgum?"

Benton's expression turned incredulous." The what? I'm talking about The Clan invasion! The Fall of Terra. The Clans!"

The Doctors manner suddenly turned serious. "Terra? You mean Earth has been conquered?" His tone became darker. "Seriously, what year is this?"  
"It is the 22nd of December, 3051. Now that I've answered your question you will tell me who you are!"

"Something's very wrong here. Earth should be in the middle of a Golden Age. The Great Earth Empire. You're in the Davion Guard? I know that name, but where from? Captain, I need to speak to whoever is in charge. I mean really in charge. Tell them I'm the Doctor and they need my help."

Hanse Davion and Justin Allard watched the recording of the interview between Captain Benton and the intruder.  
"Justin, I'd like you to go in and talk to him. We have no idea how this man or that blue box got inside the Palace and I want answers."

Justin nodded. "I'll do my best, Highness, but he seems quite unhinged. I'm not sure how much we get from him will be truth and how much will be fiction."

"I trust you to use all reasonable means necessary to get the truth out of him. After that we'll need to look at security in and around the Palace."

"Of course, Highness. I'd like to keep him isolated for a few hours, though. He might talk easier if he's starved of attention." Justin stood from his chair. "With your leave I will start my investigation into security."

"Of course, Justin, and thank you." Hanse sat back in his chair as Justin left the room. _There's something about this man that doesn't add up. I don't believe him to be the lunatic Justin suspects him to be._

 _ **Security Detention Centre  
Mount Davion  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
23rd December, 3051**_

The Doctor sat up from the bunk as the door of his cell opened and a tall, dark haired man walked in. The two men stared at each other for a moment, measuring the other up before the newcomer spoke.

"My name is Justin Allard. I understand you are a Doctor of some sort."

"It took you long enough to get here." The Doctor retorted angrily. "The fate of mankind could be at stake and you keep me locked up here for…. How long have I been here?"

Justin looked at the chronograph adorning his wrist. "About nine hours."

The Doctor jumped to his feet. "Nine hours? We'll have to work fast. I need a brief historical overview from you, something like the last five hundred years should suffice."

Justin was taken a little aback by this mans bizarre behaviour. "Five hundred years?"

"You're right, not long enough. Never mind, we don't have time for anything more. Now, it's 3051 so the Third Great Earth Empire is in effect, yes?"

Justin regained some of his composure. "There have been no Great Earth Empires, Doctor. Perhaps you mean the Star League?"

The Doctor stopped with a stunned look on his face. "No. No, it can't be. Of course, Davion, the Star League, I read about this in the Chronicles of Alternate Universes in the Gallifreyan archives. But how…?"

"Doctor, please sit down. Perhaps we can start again." The Doctor sat, still stunned, so Justin continued. "Now, can you tell me where you're from?"

The Doctor looked up at Justin. "Hmmm? Oh, yes, Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous." He answered absently.

"Is that somewhere in the deep Periphery?"

The Doctor snorted. "You might say that. So I must be on New Avalon, yes? It makes sense if the Davion Palace Guard apprehended me. Let me think, it's called the Inner Sphere in this Universe, isn't it?"

"In this universe?" Justin frowned.

"Yes, yes. I'll get to that later. But if I remember the writings correctly the Clans never made it to Earth….ah, Terra. The ComGuard defeated them at Tukayyid in 3052. Which means…."

Justin was suddenly intrigued by this mans rambling. "Which means?"

The Doctor looked up smiling. "I was right! You do need my help! Is Hanse Davion still alive?"

Justin was again shocked at the question. "Yes."

"Good. I need to speak to him immediately."

"I'm sorry Doctor I can not allow a potential threat anywhere near the First Prince."

The Doctor leaned in closer to Justin and immediately sensed the man tense up, ready to react to any danger. His tone became deadly serious.  
"If you don't get me an audience with Hanse Davion he will, very soon, be the Federated Suns Last Prince."

"Threatening his Highness will not help your plight, Doctor."

"I'm not the threat here, Mr Allard, the threat is out there. It's the Clans and whatever it is that has enabled them to so drastically change history. And I can assure you, that threat is heading here and if we don't act soon there will be no way to stop it."

 _ **Court of the Star League  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
23rd December, 3051**_

IlKhan Leo Showers looked around the assembled Khans of the Invading Clans. "Honoured Khans of the Star League, your part in the success of Operation Revival and the restoration of all we have striven for has earned you a place on the Council of the Star League. You have also agreed that I, as IlKhan of the successful operation, be honoured with the title of First Lord; a duty which I proudly accept. As my first act I grant permission to those Terran Clans who wish to relocate any or all of their holdings to Terra."

As the Khans present murmured briefly to each other or nodded their approval IlKhan Showers began to pace around the table in the council chamber.

"As you know, part of the success of Operation Revival was due to the gift of the Guardian of Legacies. To honour the Guardian I issued an invitation, at the conclusion of our periphery campaign, to join us here on Terra where a Grand Repository will be created to house all the genetic legacies of the bloodnamed of Operation Revival."

Another murmur ran through the assembled Khans at the news of the Guardians impending arrival and the new repository. The Khan of the Jade Falcons rose from his seat.

"The council recognizes Elias Crichell, Khan of Clan Jade Falcon."

"First Lord, Clan Jade Falcon would like to bid for the position of providing an honour guard for the Guardian's arrival."

The First Lord nodded solemnly and the Khan of the Jade Falcons returned to his seat.

"All bids for the position of Honour Guard should be provided to me. We can then commence trials. Are there any other matters for the council to address?"  
Ulric stood up from his seat at the council table.

"The council recognizes Ulric Kerensky, Khan of Clan Wolf."

"The Federated Suns have informed us that they intend to abide by the tenants of the Star League. Clan Wolf requests the honour of travelling to New Avalon to personally receive the oath of fealty from Prince Hanse Davion."

Leo Showers stopped his pacing for a moment, lost in thought.

"I see no reason to hold trials for what is, in reality, a task of little honour. Are there any objections to this request?"

None of the Khans present made any protest.

"Then it is settled. The council agrees to your request, Khan Kerensky. You will appoint a messenger to retrieve Hanse Davions oath of fealty."

Ulric smiled before replying. "I intend to travel to New Avalon myself."

Once again murmurs ran through the assembled Khans.

The First Lord frowned in disapproval. "This is not a task becoming of a Clan Khan, Ulric, but if you wish to lower yourself to this and bring shame upon your Clan so be it."

Ulric returned to his seat.

"That concludes all matters concerning the council. I hereby declare this council session adjourned."

 _ **Security Detention Centre  
Mount Davion  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
24th December, 3051**_

Hanse Davion stared at the empty chair on the other side of the reinforced plexiglass wall waiting for the detainee to be brought in. He was not in the habit of personally visiting prisoners but there was something about this man that intrigued him and he could not figure out why.

He was not kept waiting long before the door in the back wall of the other room was opened and the prisoner was escorted in. His guard lead him to the empty chair where he sat down then retired out the door to the rear of the room.

The Doctors face showed excitement as he recognized the man on the other side of the clear wall.

"Hanse Davion! What an honour, Sir!"

Hanse smiled. "Thank you, but you have me at a bit of a disadvantage, Mr…?"

"Doctor will do." The prisoner responded.

"Doctor who?" enquired Hanse.

"If you wish, though I normally use Smith. It raises fewer questions."

"Indeed." Hanse raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, you have been here the best part of two days yet we can not deduce how you, or that blue box of yours, got into the Palace. Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

"Ah, now that one's easy. That blue box, as you refer to it, is my TARDIS. It materialized in that room in which I was found. Sorry about the water damage."

Hanse waved away the apology. "Materialised, Doctor? You mean it appeared from out of thin air?"

"Now you're getting it!" the Doctor smiled as a teacher would to a student who had suddenly understood a simple lesson.

"And where, exactly, did you come from?" Hanse continued, deciding to humour the man.

"That's a very good question because from where I came, technically, it should be impossible to get here."

"Really, Doctor? So you shouldn't even be here at all?" Hanse's tone was bordering on extremely sarcastic.

"That's right. There are strict rules, you know, very strict rules governing the ability to travel between dimensional existences. Whatever pulled the TARDIS through must be very powerful, very powerful indeed."

Hanse held up a cylindrical device that had been taken from the Doctor's pockets when he was taken into custody.

"Can you explain this to me, Doctor? Is it a weapon?"

"A weapon? No, well, it depends on your physical make up but normally no. It's my sonic screwdriver."

"A screwdriver?" Hanse didn't look impressed.

"Well, it's more than just a screwdriver. It can….well, it does…..well," the Doctor deflated a little. "Yes, it's a screwdriver."

"So apart from your mysterious blue box and a," Hanse looked at the object again, skeptically, "screwdriver, what evidence can you produce to prove that you come from another dimension?"

"Hmmmm. I see your point, Hanse. Perhaps I can offer this…" The Doctor stopped suddenly gasping and clutching at his chest. A pained expression twisted his face and he dropped from the chair onto the floor and lay still.

"Guards! Quickly!" Hanse shouted.

Two guards burst into the room where the Doctor lay.

"Get that man to the infirmary now!" _I want you alive Doctor. There are too many questions that you have yet to answer._

 _ **New Avalon Institute of Science  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
25th December, 3051**_

Doctor Suresh's hand shook visibly as he extended the test results to the First Prince. It wasn't that the results worried him, though he was unable to explain how the results could show what they did. It was more the presence of Prince Davion that made him nervous. Justin's presence at the Princes side didn't make matters any easier.

"Is the patient stable, doctor?" Hanse asked as he took the results.

"Yes, Sir, as far as we can tell." Came the reply.

"As far as you can tell?" the question lingered unanswered for a moment as Hanse scanned the document. "This isn't possible."

"We thought so too, your Highness, so we reran the tests, three times. They all showed the same thing."

Hanse looked from the doctor to the results and back again.

"Two hearts?"

"What?" Justin exclaimed from beside the Prince. "But that would mean…"

Doctor Suresh nodded. "He's alien."

Hanse shook his head in disbelief. "In nearly a thousand years of space travel we have never encountered intelligent extra-terrestrial life. Now, out of the blue, one turns up in one of my store rooms?"

"I can't explain it, your Highness. All I can say with certainty is that the test results are one hundred percent accurate."

Hanse handed the results to Justin. "Make sure these are filed appropriately please." Then he turned to doctor Suresh. "I'm sorry doctor, but I'm going to have to ask you to hand over all material on this patient to Mr Allard, here."

Doctor Suresh nodded. "I understand, your Highness." Then to Justin. "I will gather all the information myself and deliver it personally to you, sir."

Justin smiled. "Thank you, doctor. Your understanding of the importance of this is very much appreciated."

Hanse laid a hand on Suresh's shoulder. "Now, doctor, I think it's time Justin and I paid our guest a visit."

The Doctor was sitting up on his hospital bed with a tray of partially eaten food in front on him. "You'd think that over three thousand years experience would have done _something_ to improve hospital food."

Hanse smiled despite himself. "You would prefer something a little more exotic and _alien_ , Doctor?"

The Doctor arched one eyebrow. "Fish fingers and custard would do. So my little display managed to convince you then?"

"Not as much as these test results," replied Hanse, "But it certainly got our attention. You are somewhat of an anomaly, being the only extra-terrestrial ever to have been encountered."

"Hmmm, an anomaly, I've been called worse."

Justin stepped forward. "So what exactly are you?"

The Doctor leaned back in the bed. "I'm a Time Lord. The last of them as it happens. I travel through time and space in my TARDIS."

Hanse's usual calm expression betrayed his incredulity as he tried to absorb this information. "And why are you here, now?" he continued.

"That, my dear Hanse, is an excellent question! I lost control of the TARDIS mid-flight. Something grabbed it and pulled it through a tear in the space-time vortex into this dimension. That requires a great deal of power, more than all the Inner Sphere combined could generate. There is something terribly wrong here."

"What does this mean for us, Doctor? What do we do?"

"At the moment, I don't know, but I assure you both I will do everything in my power to set this right. I'm here to help you."

Hanse couldn't help but believe the sincerity in this strange mans voice. He quickly came to a decision.

"Justin, arrange for a security clearance for the Doctor, please. I wish to extend to him the full courtesy and knowledge that the NAIS can provide."

Justin was slightly taken aback but quickly composed himself. "As you wish, your Highness."

 _ **New Avalon Institute of Science  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
27th December, 3051**_

The Doctor was studying some battlerom footage of the assault on Terra when Hanse walked into the study that the Doctor had adopted as his own.

"Hanse!" Exclaimed the Doctor as the First Prince walked into the room. Hanse still hadn't got used to this mans casual approach but did find it strangely comforting.

"Doctor, I trust you are being treated well after our, shall we say, rocky start?"

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. "I completely understand your caution and there was no harm done, eh? Well, apart from temporarily stopping one of my hearts."

Hanse grimaced at the thought, wondering what that had put this man through. "Yes, it was quite an effective ploy in the end. It certainly opened our eyes to the truth…and our minds."

"I'm glad. It's quite refreshing having one's mind opened."

Hanse pointed to the vid-screen. "What do you think?"

"I think," replied the Doctor in a serious tone, "that you have a very serious problem on your hands. For a start, these small Mechs, Protomechs they will be called. They shouldn't have even been invented yet, let alone whipping this ComGuard senseless."

Hanse shook his head. "It's hard to hear you talk of time so casually, Doctor, even knowing that you're from the future of another universe."

The Doctor nodded sympathetically. "I know but you need to be aware of the gravity of this situation. Something has been playing with time here and that takes some serious power. I've only seen this scale of temporal dislocation a few times myself. Fortunately that's an advantage as it narrows down the list of possible causes. On another note the weapon that Protomech is carrying is only too familiar to me."

Hanse smiled hopefully. If he knew what he was fighting then he could plan for it.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"What it is, Hanse, is a very long story and one that I will share with Justin on the way to Terra."

"You want to go to Terra?" Hanse exclaimed with surprise.

"No, Hanse, but I have to. That is where I will find the answers. Tell Justin he will need a Mech, preferably one with ballistic weapons. They'll be far more effective than energy."

Hanse nodded. "I will make the arrangements immediately. As part of Operation Chronos you will have access to my personal command circuit of jumpships, Doctor. They will take you as close to Terra as possible. You will then need to find a way in aboard a commercial vessel. It should help to allay suspicion of your purpose there."

The Doctor stood up from his desk and switched off the holo-viewer.

"Thank you, Hanse. This will help immensely."

 _ **Great Terran Repository  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
2nd February, 3052**_

IlKhan Leo Showers stood at the fore front of the assembled Khans as the smoke from the _Overlord C_ dropship's engines slowly cleared. Two rows of Clan Jade Falcon Protomechs formed a corridor from the edge of the landing pad to the assembly area.

A large pyramid several hundred meters to the right, an ancient Star League monument that had been refitted to serve as the Great Repository, still stirred deep emotions of pride and honor within him.

The IlKhan turned to the Khans. "We stand upon one of the great moments in history. We have reclaimed Terra and we now welcome the Guardian of Legacies to the birthplace of mankind. I am honoured to stand amongst you all. Future generations will speak of this moment, and of you all, with reverence."

IlKhan Showers turned back to face the dropship just as a disembarkation ramp began to descend towards the ground. Within a minute the ramp had completed its descent and the twin rows of Protomechs snapped to attention in perfect unison.

Leo Showers, feeling awed by what he was about to witness leaned slightly towards the microphone before him.

"On behalf of the Clans of Terra and in the name of the Star League we welcome the Guardian of Legacies to the cradle of humanity. The Great Repository has been completed in your honour and all that remains is for you to take your rightful place in its halls."

In the gloom of the open doorway a single glowing point appeared as something moved forward. Slowly, almost reverently, a shape formed from within the gloom. Its domed head adorned with a protruding eye stalk swiveled to take in its surroundings. Then with surprising speed the Guardian of Legacies glided down the ramp.

In a tavern, aptly called the Bar League, near the landing area the Doctor and Justin sat at a table in clear view of the holo-viewer screen and watched the broadcast of the arrival of the Guardian of Legacies.

"My god." Was all Justin could utter.

"Just as I thought," said the Doctor grimly. " _That_ , Justin Allard, is a Dalek."

Now at the base of the ramp, the Guardian of Legacies glided forward and stopped two meters from the assembled Clansmen.

With a grating monotone the Dalek spoke. "I am honoured by your welcome. I stand ready to serve the Clans as the Guardian of Legacies."

IlKhan Leo Showers smiled with satisfaction. With such a powerful ally under his control the Clans will rule the Inner Sphere without opposition. He gestured imperiously to the large pyramid that was the Great Repository.

"Then I grant you leave to take up your position."

The Dalek hesitated a moment before turning and slowly gliding off to the repository.

In the bar the Doctor suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no!"

"What, Doctor? What is it?"

The Doctor dropped his head into his hands for a moment then, regaining his composure, lifted it back up to watch the Dalek enter the Great Repository.  
"That! That's the matter! It's a _repository_ , isn't it?" It was more a statement than a question. "Full of genetic samples." The Doctor looked at Justin as if waiting for the penny to drop. "No? That Dalek, that genetically engineered aberration, will use those genetic Clan samples to create a whole new race of Daleks. An army, thousands upon thousands of them, with militant warrior genes flowing through their little mutated tentacles. If we don't destroy that thing then the Clans won't own Terra for long. It will belong to the Daleks."

 _ **Grand Hyatt Hotel  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
2nd February, 3052**_

Justin sat at the table in the dining area of his hotel room as the Doctor grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"So if the Dalek shouldn't exist here, how did it get here?" Justin asked as the time traveler joined him at the table.

"I would imagine the same way I did. It fell through a tear in the fabric of both universes, somewhere that links the two, and it fell onto one of the Clan worlds."

Justin took the offered water and twisted open the top. "But you arrived a little over a month ago on New Avalon. It must have been here a lot longer to have influenced the Clans so much."

The Doctor tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It's a funny old thing, time. Always linear, well for you lot, but seldom constant. Besides when I came through the TARDIS was in flight. That could account for a massive difference."

Justin nodded, pretending to understand what the Doctor was talking about.

"And this Dalek is what has changed our time line, not to mention incapacitated your TARDIS?"

The Doctor thought back to just prior to his departure from New Avalon. He had hoped to take the TARDIS to Terra but he had found his beloved time machine dark and lifeless inside.

"Hmmm, the introduction of Dalek technology could certainly have sped up the Clan Invasion but you make a good point about the TARDIS. Not even the Daleks have the ability to disable a TARDIS. In fact Daleks have yet to discover how to open a dimensional tear."

Justin placed his bottle gently on the table. "So you're saying there's something else at work here, something that brought you and the Dalek to our universe and disabled your machine?"

"Yes. Frightening, isn't it, to discover that there's something out there immeasurably more powerful that your entire armed forces put together."

Justin paused for just a second as a thought crossed his mind. "Then why hasn't this….thing tried something like this before?"

"That's a very good question. The archives say that there are different kinds of universes. Some, like the one I come from, have entities that evolved since the beginning of time to become incredibly powerful. These are known as Eternals, or sometimes Guardians, white and black. They affect the evolution of species, creating a diverse range of life forms, both good and malevolent, throughout the universe. Your universe is what's known as a grey universe. There are no forces of white and black waging an eternal war, just you, humans. It could be said that you are your own white and black guardians."

Enlightenment shone on Justin's face. "This is why we haven't encountered any other intelligent life. There are no Eternals at work here that have created it."

The Doctor smiled. "Exactly, just a one in a billion fluke combination of events that lead to you."

Justin's expression darkened. "But now an Eternal is meddling in our universe."

"It's highly likely," replied the Doctor, "or at least an agent of one. I wonder how it got here?"

"Eternal or not, no one messes with my universe." Justin shot the Doctor a look of resolute determination. "Let's deal to it."

 _ **Palace of the First Prince  
Mount Davion  
New Avalon  
Federated Suns  
4th February, 3052**_

Khan Ulric Kerensky stood before the First Prince of the Federated Suns, his countenance was one of anger.

"Our sources have informed us that you are harbouring someone of extra-terrestrial origin, Prince Davion. Is this true?"

Hanse was taken aback by the Clansman's directness but he didn't let it show.

"Extra-terrestrial? You mean alien, Khan Kerensky?" Hanse chuckled derisively. "You should know that no intelligent alien life has ever been discovered in all of humanity's travels."

Ulric smiled condescendingly. "I know only too well, Prince Davion. However, my sources are particularly good. I have no doubt that you have discovered one. A traveler in a strange blue box."

This time the surprise did show on the Prince's face.

"Yes, Prince Davion, I know your secret and now you will hand over the alien and the blue box to me."

"And if I don't, Khan Ulric?" Hanse questioned.

Ulric's smile was predatory, like that of the totem that his Clan represented.

"I would think that Luthien was an unforgettable reminder of what happens to those who disobey the Star League."

Cold anger flashed in Hanse's blue eyes. "Do not threaten me, Khan Ulric, not here in my halls."

The Wolf Khan exploded in anger. "And do not think to lie to me, Hanse Davion! With one word I could reduce your halls to ashes. _I am_ the Star League and you would do well not to forget it!"

Hanse reined in his anger, instead adopting an air of strict formality. "I regret to inform the Wolf Khan that the man to whom he refers is no longer on New Avalon. Were he here I would hand him over as requested."

Ulric snarled. "I doubt that very much. If he is not here, then where?"

"I believe he was heading to Northwind. I hear they are having a particularly good year for wine." Hanse glibly lied.

Ulric's eyes squinted as if trying to see the truth within the Princes words.

"If I find you are lying to me I shall make you suffer worse than Coordinator Kurita did and, believe me, he suffered before his death. I will be taking the blue box, however, and shall brook no arguments."

Hanse nodded his head in compliance, knowing that to resist this man would bring nothing but suffering for his people. "As you wish, Khan Kerensky, I shall have it transported to your Dropship."

Ulric's visage softened just a little. "Very good, then I shall take my leave."

With that Khan Ulric Kerensky of the Wolves turned on his heel and strode from the room leaving Hanse alone with his thoughts.  
 _I hope you get to the bottom of this quickly, Doctor, and I sincerely hope you don't need your TARDIS to do so._

 _ **Kirby's Storage Yard  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
4th February, 3052**_

Justin showed his storage ticket to the man at the desk who nodded sagely, as if a great mystery had been solved, then grabbed a key and handed it to Justin.

"Hope you got a big truck." Kirby added with a laugh.

Justin took the key, smiling at Kirby's attempted humour, and then left the office to rejoin the Doctor outside.

They walked in silence down to the large storage facility near the back of the yard where Justin opened a small side door using the key Kirby had given him. They walked into the cavernous building and saw the massive cargo pod standing upright in the middle of the floor.

The Doctor walked up to the pod and extracted his sonic screwdriver from an inside jacket pocket. Activating the device, he ran its green light over the control panel near the base of the pod and the front of the vast container clicked open and was pushed wide by pneumatic arms.

Inside stood the dark, menacing shape of a _Centurion_ Battlemech.

Justin shook his head. "Just how did you get Yen-lo-Wang past all the security checks?"

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver in front of Justin's face. "This to change the scanner resonance of the cargo pods material and," he pointed to a small glowing device attached to the Mechs left foot, "that. A perception filter so, if anyone did actually open the pod, they would see, as their scans showed them, a pod full of zero-g toilets."

Justin was amazed. "That tiny thing can do that?"

The Doctor winked. "Clever, isn't it?"

"Then why don't we see toilets?" Justin wondered out loud.

"Well, we're expecting to see your war machine. The perception filter hides things, shows us what we're expecting to see."

"I see." said Justin though he still didn't really understand it.

The Doctor put a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this, Justin? It's very likely a one way trip."

Justin shrugged. "How I see it there's no other way, besides, this is what I was born to do. I just hope your little filter thing keeps doing its job."

"Oh, it will," the Doctor assured him, "but it won't fool the Dalek. Its sensor globes will detect your machine for what it really is. When the fighting starts you can expect the filter to be the first thing it targets."

Justin nodded with a grim expression. "I understand, Doctor."

"I wish there was another way, Justin."

"So do I, but if this will help end the Clans reign of terror here then I have to do it." Justin extended his hand. "It's been a pleasure, Doctor."

The Doctor shook Justin's hand somberly. "The pleasure has been mine, Mr Allard."

With that Justin began the climb up to the cockpit of _Yen-lo-Wang_.

 _ **Great Terran Repository  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
4th February, 3052**_

The Doctor had chosen Kirby's Storage Yard because of its relatively close proximity to the Great Repository. Justin was very grateful for this as he moved the _Centurion_ Mech out the back of the yard and through a small maze of buildings to the rear wall of the repository compound.

 _Yen-lo-Wang_ had been extensively modified since leaving New Avalon and now sported a detachable jump pack. In addition the Mechs lasers had been removed on the Doctors advice and replaced with a brace of heavy caliber machine guns across its torso and left arm. The large-bore autocannon had been retained as it would be Justin's most effective weapon in the upcoming battle.

The Doctor had assured him that, while the perception filter was active, Clan forces would not be alerted to his presence. However once it was disabled he would be detected. Justin understood the implications; he knew that this was a mission he would not be returning from yet he also knew that he was the only person who stood a chance of doing what needed to be done.

 _Yen-lo-Wang_ 's path soon brought him to the large ferrocrete wall that surrounded the Repository grounds. He activated the jump pack and skillfully guided the 50 ton machine over the wall into the compound. Five hundred meters away the imposing shape of the pyramid rose into the Terran sky as a monument to the Clans hold on humanity's birth world.

As soon as the Centurion's feet thumped down onto the ground his proximity scanners began to wail. A small form glided out from the Repository and began to swiftly cover the distance between himself and the building.

Justin brought up _Yen-lo-Wang_ 's right arm and his targeting reticule pulsed gold as the heavy Imperator autocannon locked onto the Dalek. Justin squeezed the trigger and the Mech vibrated as depleted uranium shells roared from the muzzle to devastate the ground around the speeding alien. The Dalek was too fast and just evaded the attack, vectoring off to Justin's left. He brought the Mech up to a run and began to chew up the distance between him and the pyramid just as he heard the scream of a target lock then _Yen-lo-Wang_ stumbled as an energy bolt impacted on its left foot.  
That's it. he thought to himself, Now everyone knows I'm here.

He continued to charge towards the repository even as the Dalek moved into his rear arc. Justin brought _Yen-lo-Wang_ to a skidding halt sliding to expose his right side to the alien machine as another energy bolt tore into his right arm. On his status display he saw the autocannon flicker from green to yellow.

Damn! Can't afford another hit on that arm.

Bringing the _Centurion_ down into a crouch Justin swiveled its torso to the right and unleashed another stream of autocannon fire this time joining the machine guns into the assault.

The shells threw up great chucks of ferrocrete and, while the shot itself missed, the Dalek was smashed by debris, cracking and shattering part of its lower casing. The alien stopped suddenly, the lights atop its domed head blinking furiously.

Justin's thoughts turned to the repository just two hundred meters away. He walked his Mech around to the left to face the Clan building then, raising its right arm sent round after round slamming into and through the structure. Only when his ammunition bin ran dry did Justin release the trigger and turn back to face the Dalek. He opened a general broadcast frequency, hoping that the crippled creature before him could hear.

"Today I have struck a blow for the Inner Sphere and for all of humanity. The Daleks will not have this world!"

As his finger tightened on the trigger for the machine guns his target lock alarm began to scream at him once more. Checking his monitors he saw dozens of small shapes burning over the compound walls all around him. Justin's mouth went dry as he recognized Clan protomechs.

 _Yen-lo-Wang_ shuddered once then showers of sparks erupted from the cockpit consoles as wave after wave of energy beams sliced into the _Centurion_. An explosion deep in the guts of the Mech elicited a final shudder then _Yen-lo-Wang_ slowly toppled forward, smashing face first onto the ferrocrete ground.

All around it Clan protomechs drew closer, weapons raised to fire.

 _ **Office of the First Lord  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
5th February, 3052**_

Khan Elias Crichell stood between the twin chairs set in front of the First Lords desk, anger reddening his face.

"The Wolf Khan's impudence knows no bounds, ilKhan! Why should we keep this man alive after his desecration of the Great Repository?"

Leo Showers' expression shared the Jade Falcon Khans frustration yet he kept his voice calm. "Khan Kerensky was adamant that keeping Justin Allard alive was crucial based on intelligence he obtained whilst on New Avalon. As much as I share your sentiments, Khan Crichell, I wish to review this intelligence myself upon the Wolf Khan's return."

Elias snarled. "And meanwhile we must leave this dezgra act unavenged? Justice for the destruction wrought on our repository and the injuries to the Guardian must take precedence over Ulric's trivial flights of fancy!"

The ilKhan's expression turned dark. "You would do well to show a little more respect when speaking of another Khan, especially one who was so instrumental in the conquest of Terra. Were Ulric here I have no doubt you would be facing him in a circle of equals right now."

Elias waved off the rebuke. "I would relish the opportunity. However, if it is the ilKhans wish to indulge in the Wolf Khan's conspiracy theories then I have no choice but to defer to your decision. Know that I will be petitioning the Grand Council for the public execution of Allard, however. With your leave, ilKhan Showers?"

Leo Showers nodded once and Elias Crichell spun on his heel and stalked from the room. That _one will bear watching closely, he thought to himself, and, when Ulric returns, perhaps we can arrange that circle of equals…_

Justin sat on the solitary bunk in the cell that had been his home for the last 21 hours. Even when he had been left alone sleep had been elusive but the near constant stream of Clansmen and women who had come to abuse and spit at him had made any kind of rest impossible. He was grateful for the bars that separated him from his tormentors, however. Without them he was certain that he would be dead by now.

Justin heard footsteps approaching one the cold, hard concrete floor once again and was quite prepared to shrug off the insults and threats that were bound to come. He was, therefore, surprised to see the Doctor appeared beyond the bars dressed in a lab coat and carrying a clipboard.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Justin.

The Doctor held up a hand and with a wink responded. "I am Doctor John of the scientist caste. We wish to know how your Mech managed to evade our sensors for so long. You will write your answer on this paper."

The Doctor slid the clipboard and a pen through the meal tray slot in the bars. Justin took the proffered objects and immediately noticed a message written on the page.

It read, _Play along and don't worry, I'm working on a way to get you out of here._

Justin quickly scribbled a few words down and practically threw the clipboard back through the slot. The Doctor grabbed it before it clattered to the floor and glanced at the writing.

"Well, you didn't have to play along that well." He mumbled then louder said, "And my pen, thank you!"

Justin was about to pass it back when they were interrupted by another voice.

"What are you doing here? Do you have permission to speak with this prisoner?" Khan Elias Crichell strode down the passage to stand before the Doctor. "Well?"

The Doctor drew himself up to his full height which was still significantly shorter than the Clan Khan. He produced a think black wallet and flipped it open to reveal a blank piece of paper within.

"I am Doctor John of the scientist caste and was asked here to gain information on whatever was used to shield this prisoners Mech from our sensors."

Khan Crichell glanced at the paper as if he was reading something that wasn't there. "Very well, and may I see the results?"

The Doctor hugged the clipboard closer, aware of the incriminating evidence written upon it. "I'm afraid he wasn't very forthcoming, Sir."

Khan Crichell winced at the man's speech. "It seems your methods of interrogation leave as much to be desired as your vocabulary. Your use of contractions disgusts me. Report to my office in one hour for punishment duty."

The Doctor suddenly looked worried. "As you wish, Sir."

Elias turned to the man in the cell then. "As for you, ilKhan Showers may have seen fit to spare your life for the moment but I assure you, when Ulric Kerensky returns from New Avalon and it comes time for you to die, I shall oversee it personally and I will take great pleasure in your suffering."

The Jade Falcon Khan turned on his heel and left the detention block.

"Oh dear, what have I got myself into?" the Doctor asked no one in particular. He gave Justin a hopeful smile as he withdrew his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket. He fiddled with some settings and pressed a button which elicited a faint, shrill whine from the device. "That should deal with any audio surveillance for the moment."

"What's the plan, Doctor?" Justin asked.

"The plan is we stay here. Don't worry, I will get you out before anything happens but I need to find out what's going on here. If I knew when Ulric left New Avalon I might have a better idea of time frames."

Justin smiled. "I might be able to help with that, Doctor. Give me back that clipboard and I'll give you some names and transmission codes to use. If you can get to an HPG station you should be able to get a message out."

"That will work beautifully, thank you. I should be able to pass myself off as a ComStar technician."

"What is in that wallet, Doctor? How did you fool that Khan?"

The Doctor replaced the screwdriver and plucked the wallet from his pocket again then opened it to show Justin a blank piece of paper. "Psychic paper. I made him believe he was looking at the credentials of one of the senior scientists."

The paper seemed to swirl for a moment then the image of a scientist caste Clansman's ID appeared where before there was nothing.

"That's incredible." Justin uttered in awe.

"It's certainly got me out of a few sticky situations, now I just need to think of a way out of this punishment duty."

Justin looked worried. "If you don't show up it'll raise suspicion."

"True, but I can't spare the time simply because I contracted a couple of words."

Justin pondered the Doctor's dilemma for a moment. "Then tell him what he wants to hear."

The Doctor looked puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Tell him about the perception filter. Make him believe the NAIS have created a new electronic warfare device that can hide an entire BattleMech from their sensors, from their eyes even."

The Doctor smiled. "Justin, you're a genius! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here soon, I promise."

With those last words the Doctor turned and left the detention area.

 _ **Office of the Khan  
Jade Falcon Sector  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
5th February, 3052**_

"Can you prove these findings?" asked Elias Crichell.

"Oh yes, Sir." Replied the Doctor. "As long as I can gain access to the remains of the device…"

The Jade Falcon Khan contemplated the request for a second. "Very well, but this does not go further than you or I. If you can provide the Jade Falcons with a working version of this device I will overlook your…. previous transgression."

"I will get to work on it at once!" responded the Doctor a little too enthusiastically.

Elias Crichell raised one eyebrow. "You have my leave to go."

The Doctor all but ran from the room and immediately set on a path that led him to the HPG compound. Hyper Pulse Generators were a cumbersome technology for sending messages between the stars but the Doctor had no other choice. Besides a few tweaks with the trusty Sonic Screwdriver should improve transmission times significantly.

From a doorway in the next office block a man emerged and began to follow the Doctor at a distance. He raised a small communicator to his mouth. "The target is on the move, Star Colonel. I will follow and continue to report his movements."

" _Very good Watchman Jarvis. I will be waiting._ "

It didn't take long for Jarvis to determine where the Doctor was heading. He maintained his distance but as soon as the Doctor entered the HPG Station Jarvis stopped and reported into his comm unit.

"Star Colonel Ward, the target has entered the HPG Station on Moseby Street."

" _Affirmative. Hold your position. I will have a security team there in a few minutes. You have done the Wolves a great service this day._ "

"Thank you Star Colonel. I am honoured to serve."

Jarvis stood in shadow watching the station doorway. It only took about five minutes before he saw the security detail making its way in an APC towards his location. The relative peace of the street was suddenly shattered by the shrill wail of a fire alarm.

 _ **Moseby Street HPG Centre  
Civilian District  
Unity City  
North America  
Terra  
5th February, 3052**_

The Doctor watched as all the CommTechs bolted for the door at the sound of the fire alarm. When the last of them had cleared the building through the internal door he was holding open he dashed through to the HPG relay centre. The beauty of fire alarms was that wardens were trained to leave doors open or at least unlocked for the fire crews to gain access to any hot spots.

The Moseby Street HPG fire warden was excellently trained which made the Doctors progress to the communication controls particularly easy.

The Doctor had no trouble identifying the transmission station and he immediately got to work entering the codes and contact details that would send a message streaming light years through space. Before he hit the transmit button he extracted his sonic screwdriver from his jacket and, after tweaking the controls, waved it over the transmission console. The Doctor then sent his message hurtling through the stars on its way to New Avalon.

Less than a minute later black clad security personnel swarmed into the room, weapons raised.

The Doctor immediately raised his hands. "Don't shoot. I'll happily accompany you back to Khan Crichells office."

An office stepped forward. "You are not going to the Falcon Khan. You are wanted by Star Colonel Vlad Ward of Clan Wolf. You will come with us."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, are you sure you're not from Khan Elias Crichell? He is expecting me you know."

The Doctor saw the rifle butt coming at his head too late. With a crack his world turned to darkness.

 **End of Book One**


End file.
